


La Fashionista

by SailorYue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Not missfortune), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is on top of the world, she has a summer internship with world famous designer Gabriel Agreste. Meaning she has more chances to hang out with Adrien. And she rarely has to put up with Chloe. Things couldn't be better for the young designer. Or... so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this and merged the first 2 chapters

Marinette was on top of the world. It was summer vacation, so she didn't have to put up with Chloe for almost a solid 2 months. Well, unless she ran into her while running an errand for her summer internship. Which was the greatest thing to have happened since being hand picked to commission an album cover for Jagged Stone. She was officially working for Gabriel Agreste as his personal assistant; while Natalie was taking care of Adrien schedule. She really couldn't ask for a better chance to get her name out there for her designs. Even running into Chloe in town, which happens more than she liked, is worth it.

Chloe would still tried to get a rise out of Marinette. But she's learning to not let it get to her, even when she tries to embarrass Marinette while she was working. Plus side of working for Gabriel Agreste was that when Adrien was around, so was his personal bodyguard. She could never figure what his name was, but he was quite intimidating in getting Chloe to back off and let Marinette work. She would be lying if she said she didn't take a LITTLE pleasure in Chloe not being able to see Adrien as he rehearsed. And Adrien was on Marinette's side those times, too.

That was the other perk of the job, how she got to see Adrien more often. Even sometimes working along side him. Unfortunately Adrian's own schedule kept him busy, so they really only got to see each other during shows or photoshoots. But that in itself was good enough.

The best perk of all was how the money she earned for her internship was going into a fund that, along with any side job commissions thanks to word of mouth via Jagged Stone, would eventually help pay for Marinette going to college and starting her own line. Things couldn't get better.

\---

The day started as usual, she had gotten drafts of markups for an upcoming magazine article that was going to cover a fashion show the following evening, and was on the way to bring them to Gabriel for his final approval. That and his usual order of coffee. She went up the main stairs to where his office was, left past the picture of Adrien and his father in mourning. His office door was open a crack, and she heard him yelling into the phone. Who ever he was talking to seemed to have made a massive error in regards of the following evenings show, and it wasn't going well for whoever was on the other end of the line. She had seen him get angry one other time, when a model had gotten food poisoning On a dress specially tailored for her measurements on The day of a show. That was an interesting evening, she was surprised he didn't get akumatized over it!

Given that, she decided to come back in a few minutes rather then stand there awkwardly eavesdroping. Something had crashed into a wall, causing smaller pictures to rock. And that one large one swing open like a door. Marinette heard some strange rustling behind the door, almost like whispers. She knew she should ignore it, But her curiosity got the better of her. She placed the cooling cup of coffee and folder on a nearby table and carefully eased the painting open to find a darkened room. The rustling sound became more apparent, and she heard something, or somethings, move.

"Marinette you probably shouldn't sneak into other people's rooms." A small voice chirped from her handbag. Similar to her original one, Marinette had crafted a more professional looking one of a hunter green color that matched her business suit. The kwami flitted out to look around as well. 

"I know Tikki. But something doesn't feel right." Whatever was in this room was causing chills run up and down Marinette's arms. There seemed to be a large amount of small things flitting around. She took out her phone to provide some light into the matter and saw what was in the room.

"Butterflies??" She asked out loud. Tikki floated near her head. There were hundreds of them. All white. Now Marinette knew something wasn't right.

Suddenly a nearby wall opened like a camera eye, casting light into the room and stirring the butterflies.

"I wasn't aware you were one to snoop, Miss Cheng." A soft, stern voice quipped at the door.

Marinette suddenly felt an unease, her heart kicked it up.

"Mr Agreste. I... the door was open. And I... "

"Got curious? Yes, purely natural human response. One I have right now is the curiosity on how you ended up with your particular miraculous." He approached Marinette, who stood in the center of the light spilling in from the now open window. As he walked Marinette heard him utter a name. "Nooroo. Transform me, now."

Marinette's shock floored her. She couldn't have been more surprised if she tried. She watched as in a blink, the white Butterflies swarming her vision, then settling down. Standing in a purple fancy suit and Shiney silver cowl, her boss, was none other than Hawkmoth. But her shock was short lived as once he was transformed he lunged. She barely had a change to call out to Tikki to transform her.

\----------

It was just before sunset. Chat Noir was waiting on the roof of Notre Dame waiting to rendezvous with Ladybug for their evening patrol. But judging by how many bells were tolling to signify the hour, she was running late. It wasn't something uncommon tho. She had mentioned before she'd had a summer job that may run late some days. So he waited patiently, his only company the gargoyles.

He had looked at his phone to see if there were any messages from his lady, when he heard some ruckus in a nearby park. He gave a shot at calling Ladybug, but with no avail.

"Well, my lady will just have to catch up then!" And swung down on his staff to find out what all the commotion was.

He found it was a new akuma, one rather interesting looking. She looked like a miss matched ragdoll, with stitches running up and down any exposed skin. Her outfit a dark green cloak with oversized sleeves, and black high heeled boots. She also had a round bag which seemed to carry sewing or craft supplies. He looked around to see what damage this akuma was capable of. It Looked like she was turning Parisians into mannequins, dressed with eccentric outfits. Except Chloe, he noted she was dressed in a potato sack on her mannequin, which had a deep scowl.

"Looks like I need to BUTTON UP for this fight, until Ladybug arrives. he said with a smirk.

The akuma turned to him with a scowl. "DON'T expect any backup this time around, kitty cat. You're in this fight alone."

Chat Noir jerked in recognition. "Marinette?" He looked into the blue eyes of the akuma. They were the same as those of his classmates.

The akuma rolled her eyes, brushing one dark braided pigtail aside. "I am The Fashionista. Not 'Marinette.'" She quipped.

Chat still persisted. "Marinette? What's wrong? Did something happen with my-at work?" 

He carefully approached, holding his baton lowly, at the ready if she decided to throw something at him, his other hand held out gently reaching for her. Then he remembered what she said. "And what did you mean by me fighting alone? Ladybug will be here any minute."

That seemed to upset Marinette's akuma more. "Your wrong! Ladybug isn't coming to save Paris anymore!" She screamed, And threw giant knitting needles at him.

He knocked them both away effortlessly, knowing they were what caused the effects of the mannequin transformation. What she was saying disturbed him greatly, but he couldn't dwell as he dodged more attacks. He didn't want to hurt her so he mostly dodged as she landed several hits with her fists and feet. Sometimes the hits landed dead on, others was as if she couldn't get a clear shot, and she would trip over herself.

As he dodged her attacks there was 2 things he noticed quickly about her. There were tears streaming from her eyes, and there was something red along the side of her face. He had to get a closer look. He took a run to her and the Fashionista smirked pulling out a large knitting needles. But at the last second he used his staff to pole vault over her, she stumbled in surprise. Once over he managed to get her in a bear hug. 

"You've had me on pins and needles this fight, Princess. Especially with that comment. What do you mean by that? That Ladybug won't be coming?"

Grunting Marinette struggled in his grip, trying to elbow him in the stomach, but his grip wouldn't relent. Turning her head to look at him, she said "Give me your miraculous and you'll find out. "

At the angle she was giving him, Chat Noir noticed what the off putting Shiney red was. Her earlobe was bleeding. He pulled back in shock, but still kept his arms around her, "Marinette, what happened to your ear!?" He asked.

But instead of an answer, she snapped her fingers. Chat Noir felt his arms pulled from around the akuma by a pair of mannequins. The Fashionista turned around with a smirk filled with anger... and sadness. He noted more tears threatening to spill. But the look she had in her eyes behind those tears. They were familiar in a way. But he had no time to think about why. He called out a cataclysm, and felt the power of corrosion in his fingertips. He clenched his fist.

"Now now, kitty-cat what are you going to do with that? Surely not use it on these helpless people?"

Granted, Chat forgot the dummies were people, but he'd had another thought. He kept his hand in a fist and tugged against the mannequin. 

Another mannequins brought over a fallen tree branch, while the Fashionista gently took his right hand. He clenched his fist, careful at pulling against her, not wanting the power touched by someone he cared about.

"Now let's just dispel that so I can get what I came here for. Right mon petite chatton?"

He had only a second to act. 

"Sorry to do this, my lady, as much as I don't want a free akuma flying round, I'd rather have you back instead." And ripped his hand forward out of her grip, and touched the bag at her side. As he hoped, the bag disintegrated freeing the black butterfly from its depths. As it flew off, the mannequins froze and the colorful outfit Marinette wore faded in a cloud of black smoke.

Marinette stumbled on her feet, but Chat caught her against his chest. "Are you OK, Princess?"

Marinette looked around bewildered a moment before looking up at Chat Noir. He noted that the tears were still there, quietly streaming down her face. He frowned.

"Marinette? What's wrong?"

She pushed back from him, he let her, but still reached out to comfort her. She shook her head. What's wrong? That was a loaded question. How could she answer. Her ear gave a throb and she reached for it. Suddenly remembering the fight. How Hawkmoth tore one earing from her viciously, breaking her transformation. Then threatening Tikki if she didn't hand over the other. After that he took advantage of her anger akumatizing her. She had no idea how hard it was to resist that thrall. But then again she'd always had bad luck didn't she?

She looked around and saw the aftermath. She felt like she couldn't breath, and Chat caught her before she fell. He guided her to a nearby bench, away from the living mannequins.

"Marinette, please tell me. What happened? At work; to your ear? You can trust me." He gave her a genuine smile, and gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"It's a long story, but I think you should know. I found out that Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste, and he has my Miraculous."

Chat sat stunned, his green eyes wide in surprise. His father, was Hawkmoth?

"How did you find that out?" He asked, swallowing the growing lump in his throat.

"I found his lair in his house by mistake. And," she paused, rubbing at her face as the next part of the story seemed to truly upset her. "When he caught me snooping in his lair, he transformed. Chat, he has the Ladybug miraculous. I tried to fight back, but he's so much stronger than I expected."

He wasn't surprised at that statement so much. He's never first hand seen his father fight, but he remembered stories his mother told of him in his younger years. The fact of the matter, the one that angered him tho was that he attacked Marinette.

"I'm sorry that your partner is just a clumsy highchooler who can't even protect her miraculous. " she finished, breaking him from his thoughts. The tears had started flowing again. Chat put a hand on her shoulder giving her a warm smile.

"I'm not too surprised you're Ladybug. I actually figured that out halfway thru the fight. If anything I'm grateful that my lady is such a sweet person!" He suddenly got a serious look on his face. It was Marinette's turn to be surprised. 

"It's the identity of Hawkmoth that caught me off guard." His ring gave warning. There was only one pad left.

"Your should go-"

"No chance!" He gave a smirk. "I'm not leaving your side one second. I had to let your akuma free, and that means it can come back. And until we can get your miraculous back, I'm going to protect you at all times. Even as my normal self." 

He gave a cocky pose, just as his transformation faded.

It was Marinette's turn to be shocked as in his place was none other than Adrien Agreste. Her jaw had dropped and heart seemed to have stopped. He turned and gave a determined look, still talking in the confidence that was her partner.

"I promise we will get your miraculous back, Marinette, and I swear to you. I had no idea that my father was Hawkmoth."

Marinette looked back and forth between him and the small cat creature on his shoulder who must have been his kwami. She shook off her surprise. 

"Don't worry, I believe you."

\---------

He escorted Marinette home, and she quietly avoided looking at the mannequins around Paris. Tho it seemed as they walked she found every single crack to trip over. How embarrassing. Yet Adrien never said anything about it, just made sure she never actually fell. After dropping her off at her front door, just minutes later he was on her balcony. They had to plan. And, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure Marinette's akuma didn't come back till they were ready. But they knew they had to act fast. And getting those earrings back were the number one priority.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will they get Marinette's miraculous back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed when I merged the original chapters it deleted a comment. I'm saddened by that but still have a copy of it... Oh well enjoy and please comment

Adrien stayed with Marinette all night on her balcony. They talked about different things, not just about their identities. Adrien wanted to keep Marinette from being upset, because the akuma could return. As it was, she was still very shaken from the event.

He still couldn’t quite believe that of all thep eople in Paris his lovely lady could be, but his wonderful classmate and friend Marinette! And watching her interact with Plagg definitely showed she was the right choice. 

The Kwami was not happy that Adrien did not have any more camembert on hand, and there wasn’t any in the bakery. But some how Marinette had convinced the glutton to eat some other cheeses they had instead.

As the sun rose, it became apparent of the damage wrought upon Paris. They could hear the tv from downstairs. The news reporter Nadia was asking the operable question: Where was Ladybug? Marinette covered her face.

“I feel so awful!” So many citizens frozen as mannequins, and it was all her fault! 

“Marinette, it wasn’t your fault!” Adrien  gripped her shoulder, turning her to face him.  “We will fix this. I promise to get your miraculous back and then you can use your Lucky Charm!”  


Marinette looked up at Adrien’s cheerful face. He was so certain of things. It was strange. In his face she saw her crush, Adrien Agreste. And under normal circumstances she would be so start struck she couldn’t speak. But also in that face she saw her partner’s confidence and cockiness. Now that his secret was out, it seemed almost impossible to separate the two. Looking away, she sighed.

“I believe you, but I’m just real worried about Tikki.” she brushed away a tear.  


Adrien nodded understanding. Marinette had told him a little about her kwami last night, about how she looked a bit like a ladybug, and loved eating sweets as her recovery food.

“We will rescue her.” He said gently, squeezing her shoulders. “I know I’d be upset if anything happened to Plagg; as annoying as he can be with his expensive appetite. I’d do anything to get his lazy furry butt back.”  


“Hey! I resemble that remark!” Said lazy furry butt stretched and levitated from where he had crashed last night. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.  


“Good morning, Plagg.” She said, reaching out to scratch his chin.  


“Morning. So anything new happen while i was asleep?”  


Adrien shook his head.

“No we were about to start planning on how to get Marinette’s miraculous back. I still cant believe father is Hawkmoth!” He crossed his arms. 

Atleast this explains some of his father’s absences. Not all of them, but a good handful for certain.  


“I’d like to know what he wants with our miraculous,” Marinette said thoughtfully voicing her concern.   


Adrien held his hand against his chin. That was the question, wasn’t it? His green eyes settled n his ring and an idea began to formulate.

“Why don’t I just ask him?”  


Marinette and Plagg looked at him. Plagg’s face was blank as usual, but Marinette’s showed confusion. Adrien continued his thought.

“I’ll go to him and ask him about the miraculous, and confront him myself.”  


Marinette furrowed her eyebrows pensively.  

“Is that a good idea? What if he tries to take your miraculous too?”  


Adrien put a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a big smile.

“That’s where you come in.”  


Marinette pointed at herself. “Me?”

He nodded. “Do you trust me?”

Without hesitation, she nodded and said, “Yes, abosoluely!”

His grin grew. “Great. How are you at jewelry making?”

—–

Adrien headed to his house after finalizing the plan. It was just as well he head home, as for the past two or three hours his phone had been blown up by Nathalie trying to reach him. Once he entered his home, he headed straight towards his father’s study, pausing at the portrait of himself and his father, the one that hid the entrance of Hawkmoth’s lair. It did well to hide the door; the portrait sat flush against the wall. He walked into the study, noting his father sitting at his desk.

“Ah Adrien, there you are! Where have you been?”

 His father only looked up once to glance at him before looking back at the paperwork on his desk. Adrien stayed near the  door.  


“I stayed over at a friend’s house.” He answered.  


Gabriel glanced up at his son.

“If you had planned to stay at the  Bourgeois’, a phone call would have been suffice”

Adrien glanced out the window. “Actually, I wasn’t at Chloe’s. I was at Marinette’s”

“Ah, Miss Cheng.” His father stood up, arms crossed behind his back. “How is she? I noticed she had not shown up for work this morning.”  


Adrien wasn’t happy at the game his father was playing, pretending to not know what happened to her. But he played along

“She was targeted by Hawkmoth yesterday. I wanted to stay with her in case her akuma returned”  


“Well, Im sure Paris’s great heroes could have protected her just fine.” His father’s voice held a contemptuous boredom. “Isn’t that their job?”

This was definitely a game of  cat and mouse. Unfortunately for his father, HE was the cat in this, and he was going to win.  


“Perhaps they were busy or unable to. I just wasn’t going to leave Marinette alone.”  


“Very well. I will let Miss Cheng off for today. I do hope she is well enough to return to work tomorrow.” Adrien watched as his father went over to the portrait of his mother on the far wall. “She definitely shows great potential, in more ways than one.”

Adrien caught something in the tone of his voice. He wondered if it meant more than just hiring Marinette full time on a fashion based job. Was he also talking about her akuma? That was a rough fight, his lady made for a powerful fighter, either akuma or miracular. He was still quite sore from their fight.

“At the very least Adrien, you could have called Nathalie or myself, to tell someone where you were. Why not invite her here where she could be better protected?”  


Adrien was getting tired of this game. Obviously his father had more vested interest in using his friend than anything else. Crossing his arms, he decided to end it. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

“Perhaps if this wasn’t where she was akumatized, father, I would.”  


Gabriel turned to look at his son.

“Marinette told me everything! I know you are Hawkmoth!” Adrien shouted, not caring if anyone in the house heard him.  


“I was beginning to wonder when you would drop these pretenses Adrien. I myself have known you are Chat Noir for quite some time.  


“Why are you doing this, father? Why do you want our miraculous?”  


“You have NO idea the power your miraculous has!” His father shouted back. “It certainly does not belong in the hands of a couple of children! Adrien, your miraculous has powers no others have.”  


His voice leveled, calmed, as he slowly approached Adrien, yet still keeping his distance.

“The power to create and the power to destroy. Separate those powers are immense. But together they have an unimaginable ability: The power to grant any wish, no matter what. Adrien, with your miraculous we can bring back your mother!”  


Adrien was taken aback by what his father just said. Bring back his mother? Did the miraculous really have that power? He looked at his ring. Did Plagg know of this?

“They can really do that?” He asked, looking back at his father.  


“Yes. I’ve been researching them for years. Planning for this. Together we  an bring her back.” He held his hand out towards Adrien. “Work with me, Adrien.”  


Adrien looked back at his ring for a full minute. He felt a shift in his shirt of Plagg squirming. Heart pounding, he slowly reached for his ring.

“Sorry Plagg” He whispered as he pulled it off. 

Once it was fully off his finger he felt a sudden emptiness. He no longer felt the presence of Plagg and a certain loss of cockiness, as if the personality aspect of Chat Noir was completely gone. He looked at the ring in his hand for one more moment before clenching his hand. He approached his father, who had a victorious grin on his face. He hesitated as he stood in front of his father.

“Promise me something first father.” Adrien said, holding the ring between his fingers. “Call off Marinette’s akuma and restore the people of Paris.”  


Gabriel seemed to roll his eyes.

 “Very well, I will see about restoring her akuma.” 

He held out his hand, and Adrien dropped the ring in it. His father closed his fingers around it, holding his now clenched fist up in victory.

Without warning, he was knocked off his feet by a punch his son gave him. Looking up from his now sitting position on the floor, he saw thel ook on his face. He rubbed at his throbbing jaw, somewhat admiring the strength behind the hit. 

Adrien looked down at his father, fist still clenched. And tho his heart pounded, racing from the adrenalineo f what he just did; he was surprisingly calm.

“Adrien, what are you doing?” His father shouted.  


“What am I doing? What are YOU doing!?” Adrien shouted back. He pointed to the window. “All of this, terrorizing Paris. Attacking people for this goal? Its not worth it!”  


Adrien blinked back tears. He took a deep breath.

“Mother’s been gone for over a year. I still miss her, but putting people in danger just for her? Its not worth it. And she certainly wouldn't want things this way! I was given the Chat Noir miraculous for a reason. And that was to PROTECT Paris.  


Gabriel smirked. “And fine job you’ve done, considering you already handed your miraculous over to me.”

He held up the ring. Adrien held up an identical one, which he put on his finger. the grin fell from his father’s face as his kwami reappeared.

“Marinette is really good at jewelry making, isn’t she? Plagg, Claws Out!” He transformed into Chat Noir. He looked over at the portrait of his mother, figuring that Marinette’s earrings would be in the safe hidden behind it. He approached it, hesitating before moving it aside.

 “Sorry mother.” he whispered, as he reached to pull it open.

“Nooroo, transfor– oof” Gabriel’s vioce cut off by Chat Noir’s staff suddenly hitting him in the chest, knocking him off balance.  


“I should probably take that too. It’s time Hawkmoth retired” And Chat Noir moved his father’s scarf aside revealing a butterfly shaped brooch. “This must be your miraculous.”  


Gabriel did not struggle, he just glared disapprovingly at him. Right before the butterfly pin came off, Chat Noir caught a glimpse of a small purple face peeking from the inner jacket pocket. It must be the kwami. Right as the pin came off, it nodded, closing its eyes. It almost looked grateful.

Chat stood up, and momentarily looked at his father sadly. His father glared back up at him, visibly grinding his teeth. Chat went back to the safe and called out a cataclysm, destroying the safe door.

“Don’t worry, once Ladybug uses her lucky charm, that will get fixed.” He grabbed the pair of black earrings off the top shelf and placed both miraculouses in his pockets. Before turning to leave, he also noted a cane leaning against the wall on the inside. In the top part was a glass ball that held a black butterfly. That must be Marinette’s akuma. He grabbed it as well and turned to leave. At this point he could no longer meet his father’s eyes. Before going out the window, he did have one last thing to say.  


“I’m sorry it came to this, father. But know this: I wont tell anyone you were Hawkmoth. I don’t want to lose my father as well.” And took off, leaving Gabriel Agreste to himself.

Gabriel watched as his son pole vaulted across Paris, most likely to Miss Cheng’s home. He turned back to the safe, specifically to the photo on the shelf. He stood and walked over to look at it closely, decidedly ignoring the pile of ash in front of the safe. The photo was of his wife and son. He had some thinking to do, and some time to do it.

—–

[

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have one last part to do, i just realized that i hadn’t have that part written yet lol. but heres this part. next week i might have the rest. i hope everyone enjoys it i had loads of fun writing it]


	3. Chapter 3

Chat Noir made it back to Marinette’s with still a minute to spare. He noted that she wasn’t there, and wondered if she went back into her room. He peeked thru the open window hatch and saw her asleep on her bed. He popped his head in and gently shook her shoulder.

"Marinette, wake up Princess.” He said quietly. 

She sat up with a start, which caused their heads to slam into each other. This caused Chat to lose his balance and tumble onto Marinette’s bed.

“Sorry,” They said simultaneously. 

At that moment, the transformation timed out and instead of Chat Noir hanging awkwardly from her hatch, it was Adrien. He gave a sheepish grin at her.

They climbed back out onto the roof, where Adrien held out his hand and in it was a pair of round black earrings. Marinette’s face lit up and without thinking, she immediately grabbed him in a hug.

“Oh Adrien, thank you!” It only took about three seconds for her to realize what she was doing, and she jumped back with a blush, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Adrien simply smiled gently.

Marinette took the earrings and put one in one ear, but on the other she hesitated. How was she going to put the torn lobe? Adrien thought a moment too, before getting an idea.

“I think your Lucky Charm will heal that, wont it Plagg?” Adrien looked at his kwami, who was ‘begrudgingly’ eating another slice of cheese cake. The glutton gave a shrug with an ‘I dunno’ sound, before going back to eating. Adrien rolled his eyes. “Real helpful.”

Adrien turned back to Marinette, and gently fingered the ear. Tho it was a completely platonic gesture, it still caused a chill to go down Marinette’s spine.

“I think you can put it on the band-aid till you use the Lucky charm.” And he carefully put it thru it for her.

Suddenly a ball of light lit up between them, and in it Tikki appeared, which caused Marinette’s face to light up again.

“Tikki!” “Marinette!” They shouted at the same time.

The Kwami flew to Marinette and they hugged, Tikki rubbing against Marinette’s cheek.

“Tikki, I was so worried about you. I missed you so much!” Tears of joy flowed from Marinette’s eyes.

“Me too, I was worried about YOU! Are you OK?” Tikki’s eyes seemed to glitter; she had tears in her eyes too.

The kwami suddenly realized the audience, and flew behind Marinette’s shoulder.

“Marinette, what is Adrien doing here?… And Plagg?” The Kwami stopped hiding when she realized her other half was there.

“Hey Tikki” The small cat kwami said with his mouth full. Suddenly he was pounced by the red kwami. He swallowed the food in his mouth. “Good to see you too.”

Tikki looked back up at Marinette, enjoying a bit of the cheesecake Plagg was eating.

“So Marinette, what happened after your earrings were taken?” She asked. Adrien and Marinette gave her a brief run down of the events of her akumatization and Adrien’s confrontation with his father. 

When Adrien indicated the cane that had the akuma in it, they decided that it was time to fix things. Marinette felt bad enough for what she did, and now that they had her earrings and the akuma, she can truly fix things.

She quickly transformed and called forth a Lucky Charm, tho there really was no need to use one. She nodded to Adrien who slammed the cane to the ground releasing the akuma. Ladybug made quick use of capturing and purifying it, and then she released the power of her lucky charm cleansing all of Paris, turning it’s citizens back to normal and undoing any and all damage. The last thing the swarm of magical ladybugs did was surround Ladybug before finally dispersing. She felt her ear and gone was the bandaid, her ear whole. She gave a grin to Adrien, before they shared their usual fist bump.

—–

Things seemed to go back to normal after that. People went about their business without a care in the world. That evening, Ladybug and Chat Noir met at their usual rendezvous point ontop of Notre Dame. 

Ladybug still couldnt beleive that for the past year and a half she had been working side by side with her crush. Adrien and Chat were so different. Adrien explained that as Chat, he was more or less free to be himself, his true self in a way while as Adrien he had an image to maintain, that of his father’s company. 

Likewise, for Chat Noir, he was not entirely surprised that out of all the people in Paris, his partner was none other than his classmate, and one of his first friends, Marinette. He was actually more surprised that he hadn’t noticed it before. But then again Marinette always came off very excitable in school, unlike Ladybug’s calm. Now that their secret was out, it was like they were blending into each other. Marinette wasn’t as excitable as she used to be, whereas Ladybug was coming off more shy than usual.

The evening went fairly smooth. Not much going on, but then usually the day following an akuma attack, those tend to be the quietest for even the smallest civilian crime.

Around midnight they decided to knock off for the night. Adrien wasn’t sure where to go tho, or if it was even a good idea to go back home. After that confrontation he had, he was actually quite nervous to see his father again.

They sat enjoying the quiet evening on Marinette’s balcony. She had gotten some snacks for the four of them to eat, as well as hot chocolate. Soon both kwamis were asleep snuggling together. It wasn’t long before the silence was broken by Adrien’s phone ringing, which startled everyone. Adrien was taken aback when he noticed the caller ID.

“It’s father…” he looked at Marinette, wondering if he should answer. She gave him a reassuring nod, taking his hand for support. He answered the call.

“Hello? Yes father, I’m fine.” He gripped Marinette’s hand. “Patrolling. We do it every night.” 

Marinette was wondering what was being said on the other line, just by watching Adrien’s face. She wondered if his father was scolding him for the late night. Hawkmoth aside, Gabriel Agreste did seem like a stern yet caring father.

“You want to what? Let me ask.” Adrien looked at Marientte. “He wants to talk to you.”

Marinette hesitated a moment as he held out the phone, before taking it.

“Y-yes?” She asked unsuredly. 

“Miss Cheng, I must offer a sincere apology for my behavior the other day. My son made it clear that i May have acted irrationally. As you know, Adrian took my miraculous, so your lives will no longer be plagued by my Akuma. Tho i must say Miss Cheng, you were one i was most impressed with; one of my most competent.

Marinette had no idea how to take such a bizarre compliment.

“Um, thank you, I guess.” she responded awkwardly.

“Miss Cheng, I’d understand if you no longer wish to continue your internship, with the circumstances that happened. But if you wish, I will still write you a letter of recommendation to whichever school you plan to go to. You show great promise as a designer and the world deserves to have your designs alongside my own.”

Marinette was surprised at his compliment. This time she gratefully took it, as it meant a lot. And Mr. Agreste had a point, it would be very awkward to continue to work for him. She would always be on edge. But the fact that he was still willing to recommend her to any school of her choice; even after what happened? It was great news!

” Thank you Mr Agreste, I appreciate that a lot!“ She smiled at Adrien, who was watching her nervously as if anticipating his father somehow upsetting Marinette. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up, at which he gave a sigh of relief.

” Miss Cheng, I wish you luck in your future endeavors. If you can, I’d like to speak with my son again.“

Marinette it handed the phone back to Adrien.

“Adrien, I owe you an apology as well, perhaps I did go about things the wrong way. You’re right your mother would not want things that way. And while my main goal was to keep you safe, you obviously have been able to do that yourself, and all of Paris safe in more ways than one. You are an exceptional fighter, the both of you are. But I must say you are still very in experienced in some fighting techniques. Either way will you be coming back home?”

Adrien only had to think for one moments before answering, “Yes Father, give me an hour and I’ll be home.”

Adrien gave Marinette a goodbye hug, before transforming and heading off. Perhaps this upcoming year would be uneventful. Who knows? Marinette smiled to herself. It will definitely be quite interesting when Chloe finds out she and Adrien are together. She giggled. It definitely will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I had fun. Please let me know what you think of it by leaving a review. Later I'll share some deleted concepts that I couldn't fit in

**Author's Note:**

> I do have an actual conclusion this time almost written I'll be working on getting that posted in the next week or so


End file.
